


Kopf oder Herz

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel bittet Nadeshda um Rat.





	Kopf oder Herz

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, der Zeitpunkt meiner nächsten kleinen Schreibpause rückt allmählich näher, das fühle ich deutlich. Aber das ein oder andere möchte vorher noch raus.

Thiel war allmählich einer riesigen Verzweiflung nahe. Was sollte er nur tun? Schon lange war ihm eine Entscheidung nicht mehr so schrecklich schwer gefallen wie diese. Kein Wunder, ging ja auch schließlich um keine belanglose Kleinigkeit, nicht darum, welches Mittagessen er favorisierte, welches Shirt er zum nächsten Fußballspiel anziehen könnte oder so, ging ja um vieeeel mehr. Nee, einfach fiel ihm eine Entscheidung nun wirklich nicht, aber heute wollte er sich endlich mal entscheiden, auf Dauer stellte der momentane Schwebezustand nämlich keine Option für ihn dar.  
Boerne um ein Date bitten oder doch lieber nicht? Sein altes, ihm vertrautes und bequemes, aber auch etwas einsames und eintöniges Leben behalten, oder aber riskieren, dass es schon ziemlich bald sehr wahrscheinlich unbequemer und aufregender, aber auch schöner werden könnte? Boerne hatte in den vergangenen Monaten schon so einige kleinere Schritte nach vorne gemacht, hatte sich vorsichtig und behutsam genähert, aber der nächste große Schritt hing nun von ihm ab, das spürte er. Tja, was also sollte er tun?

„Nadeshda?”

„Ja?”

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht mal kurz ne Frage stellen?”

„Sicher, schießen Sie los.”

„Na ja, es geht ... es geht um ...”

„Um Boerne?”

Oh. „Woher wissen Sie das denn?”

„Geht es nicht irgendwie meistens um Boerne?” Nadeshda grinste breit und wissend.

„Na ja ...” Ein bisschen verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf, grinste aber zurück. „Ich weiß halt nicht, ob ich Boerne nach einem ... Date fragen soll.” Puh, fühlte sich irgendwie etwas komisch an, das Wort Date in Verbindung mit Boerne zu benutzen. 

„Hätten Sie denn gerne ein Date mit Boerne?”

„Eigentlich schon.”

„Und Ihnen fehlt jetzt aber noch ein wenig der Mut, um ihn danach zu fragen?”

„Nee, das ist es eigentlich gar nicht ...”

„Was hält Sie denn dann davon ab, ihn einfach zu fragen?”

„Mein blöder Kopf.” Er seufzte. „Der will lieber alles beim Alten belassen, aber mein Herz sagt was anderes. Oh Mann, wie doof und kitschig das klingt, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Nadeshda.” Vermutlich wurde er gerade rot. 

„Kein Problem, Chef. Hm, ich verstehe.”

„Und? Was meinen Sie? Was soll ich am besten machen?”

„Ich würde Ihnen ja dazu raten, lieber auf Ihr Herz zu hören. Wenn Sie sich allerdings so gar nicht entscheiden können, dann werfen Sie doch einfach eine Münze.”

„Bitte, was? Eine Münze?”

„Ja, eine Münze. Kopf für Kopf und Zahl für Herz. Bei Zahl fragen Sie Boerne nach einem Date, bei Kopf lassen Sie es bleiben.”

„Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst?” Eine Münze sollte über seine Zukunft bestimmen? Irgendwie ganz schön befremdlich, der Gedanke.

„Na klar. Da Sie sich sowieso nicht entscheiden können, lassen Sie eben die Münze für Sie entscheiden.”

„Hm, na ja, warum eigentlich nicht?” Er griff nach seiner Geldbörse und kramte einen Euro heraus.

„Chef, eine Frage noch, ehe Sie die Münzen werfen.”

„Ja?”

„Worauf hoffen Sie? Auf Kopf oder Zahl?”

„Zahl.”

„Na, sehen Sie.” Nadeshda grinste wieder breit. „Sie haben sich doch schon entschieden.”

„Stimmt.” Oh ja, das hatte er. „Danke, Nadeshda.”


End file.
